


Fidem in Flore

by MistressKat



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gardens & Gardening, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8871844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat
Summary: It wasn’t proper to say such things aloud.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of Halloween fangirl weekend with pushkin666 and dreamersdare. We all wrote to same fandom (Tolkien) and prompt (pledge).

It wasn’t proper to say such things aloud, Sam knew that. It wasn’t strictly proper for him to even be thinking them, but he did, had always done, even before he knew what words like ‘fidelity’ and ‘oath’ even meant. He knew he could never say them to Frodo, would never burden his Master with what was surely unwanted and unneeded, but he could not keep them inside entirely. So Sam whispered those words to his flowers, dug his pledge into the rich earth of Bag End gardens, watched it grow and bloom stronger year after year like his feelings.


End file.
